Wildcats: World's End Vol 1 10
| StoryTitle1 = Family Secrets | Synopsis1 = As Spartan and Majestic fly over the ruins of Beijing, Majestic shares with Spartan that The High is taking survivors into Finland. When Spartan reminds Majestic that The High was responsible for the current state of the world, Majestic tells him that it was clones of The High, not the real one. But before he can continue, he senses that the other Wildcats have found Savant (as seen at the end of last issue). Spartans then proceeds to punch Majestic into a building in order to buy some time for the other Wildcats. Meanwhile at the Halo Building, Ladytron is in the nursery surrounded by screaming kids. She's on her cell phone talking to her new robot boyfriend (see ''Wildcats: World's End'' #8). One of the kids tells her that there are monsters at the window. When she investigates, a group of Daemonites crash through the window and begin to attack. Back in Hawaii, Zealot rushes to free Savant, for she knows Majestic has been altered to their plan. She questions Savant as to why Majestic captured her. Savant says it was for breeding, but it was through test tubes and not through sexual means. Savants says that after she found out the truth about Majestic and Zealot being her true parents, she went to stay with him at his Mount Rushmore base. But she noticed a change in him and despite having so much up against him at the time, she knew there was more to it and believes there's something other than Armageddon that has driven him mad. Spartan and Majestic continue their battle above Beijing. In the middle of the battle, Spartan self-destructs in an attempt to take out Majestic. Grifter, Voodoo, and Nemesis join up with Zealot and Savant as Majestic's forces chase after them. Savant uses her tech to teleport them to M.I.R.V. where they find Spartan has downloaded into a new body. But he says that they must hurry because his self-destruct move won't hold Majestic for long. No sooner does he say this does Majestic come barreling into Maul. Spartan tries to distract Majestic so Maul and the others can escape but Majestic pulls the technology from Spartan's chest that will allow him to download into another body. Warblade jumps in to to help Spartan but Majestic grabs Warblade, contorts his body into a ball of blade mass, and hurls the mass at M.I.R.V. As the Wildcats stand stunned at Majestic's might, Ladytron radios in to them. The Halo Building is being swarmed by thousands of Daemonites. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Locations: * :* :* , :* :* , Items: * Nemesis Swords Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Team 7: Reunion - Chapter 1 | Synopsis2 = In Amarillo, Texas a battle is being waged between some rogue remnants of Internal Operations and John Lynch, Deathblow, Dane, Marc Slayton, Christie Blaze, and Grifter, otherwise known as Team 7! After the team dispatches of the I.O. force, Lynch prepares to explain why he's brought them all back together. Before Lynch begins explaining everything, Grifter tells Slayton that his daughter Jodi is with the Wildcats. Slayton thanks Grifter for taking care of her. Lynch tells all of them not to tell their teams about this meeting until he says they can. Lynch then proceeds to tell them about Void and how she is the one who can fix the world. Dane recognizes her from when she teleported him to the future and showed him Armageddon (see Wetworks: Armageddon). Lynch tells them that before Void can do anything for the world she must be freed from the one who is controlling her: Tao. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * Rogue soldiers Locations: * Amarillo, Vehicles: * | Notes = *The CCTV Headquarters and Beijing National Stadium (or better known as the Bird's Nest) appears in this issue as Majestic and Spartan fought between them. *"Team 7: Reunion" continues in ''The Authority'' #10. *Grifter's arrival in "Team 7: Reunion" takes place after issue #5. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}